Another Chance To Fall In Love With You
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: A spin-off series based on the way of the sword! He knew she was in love with Hajime-kun but he still wanted to be with her. When his breath is taken away by his illness ,he shall meet someone who shall grant his wish...or maybe not?


Never did he believe that such a day would come but it really did. He held her hand tightly inside his as her head leaned on his shoulder , a small smile appeared on his lips as happiness raid from him .

He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the smell of the cherry blossom that filled the air…then he frowned cherry blossoms,he wondered?

It was snowing only some seconds ago…and why isn't he feeling any pain ? How can he hold her hand like that ?

Something was wrong . Something was defiantly wrong .

He opened his emerald eyes and looked around him , next to him lay Chizuru the girl that he loved but that couldn't be real because she was in love with Hajime-kun not him !

I must be dreaming ! He thought then a voice echoed in his mind " You are not dreaming Okita Souji…" A quiet voice said and the in front of him appeared a girl with long white hair and eyes blue like the sea wearing a long sleeveless dress in the same colour as her hair .

He looked at her shocked and instantly his hand went to where he sword was supposed to be .

Key word " Supposed to be…"

He looked down surprised as his hand didn't touched the blade but thin air , his eyes widened in shock just what was going on here ?

" You are not allowed to bear weapons in this sacred place , warrior of the Shinsegumi…" The girl said a warningly look inside her eyes .

Souji then noticed Chizuru fading away and his eyes widened as everything around him turned to white .

" Who are you ? What is this place ? " He questioned trying to understand what was going on .

The woman chuckled " Who am I ? A person you never managed to see but who has protected you all this time…your guardian angel Souji…" She smiled gently as touched his face gently as he stood there shocked then her hand pointed around her " And this place is the way to Heaven or the path to be brought back to life…"

She looked down bitterly " You are dying Souji…if no one finds you soon…you will be dead…I am sorry I couldn't protect you…" She whispered as her hair shadowed her face .

Souji smiled bitterly " So I am dying huh? Oh well I knew this was going to come soon anyway…I only have one regret not being able to tell her how I feel…" He said as his voice faded away into silence .

He fell to the ground as a small tear run on his cheek " I knew it but…I couldn't…" He hid his face in his hands as he felt her moving closer .

" There is a way to help you…win her heart…." She said making him look up surprised his eyes widened .

" How ? " He just managed to mutter and then he laughed loudly "Just look at me ! I am almost dead and pitiful ! I couldn't do anything by myself I always needed help from Kondou-san , Hijikata-san , Chizuru from freaking anyone ! I can't fight on my own Damnit ! " He cried as he punched the ground making his fist turn red .

" I have lived my life by being a burden and nothing else ! Just a useless boy who grew up early ! Nothing else ! "

The footsteps echoed in the silence as swiftly the girl moved and then before understanding what was going on Souji felt a sharp pain on his cheek , he looked up to see her almost crying .

" Don't ever say that again ! Do you think it was easy to see you going through all this not being able to do anything ? ! Do you ? ! I tried whatever I could do but in the end I couldn't help you ! Not many people would be able to bear the hardships you had to endure ! They would have closed to themselves and would hide from the world ! They would lose sight of reality ! But you didn't ! You made friends , you had a goal ! You weren't just a lifeless puppet ! And you weren't useless ! So stop saying stuff like that ! Believe in yourself for once , Souji ! " She screamed as he looked at her shocked .

He looked down defeated " Why ? Why are you saying all this ? " He muttered to himself and then gazed inside her eyes "…Tell me what is the way for me to come back alive . Tell me now ! " He decided as his eyes shone brightly with confidence and courage .

She smiled " That's the boy I know…Now the only way for you to be alive again is to be erased from their memory…their memories will complete your life…but are you sure you can bear such a burden ? Can you see the ones you love not even recognize you ? Can you ? " She questioned as she looked inside his eyes .

He thought for a little bit " I will…do it ." He said confidently .

Chizuru opened her eyes and looked around her something weird was going on she gently left her lover's side and walked to the garden where a light was shining .

She reached the destination and her eyes widened , she saw Okita-san being pulled inside a bright white light .

She tried to walk closer to him but she couldn't , what is going on she wondered .

Then she saw him smile at her sadly before she lost consciousness… ' Okita-san…" She thought before drifting to sleep under the white covers of snow .

He walked towards her and caressed her face gently " I am sorry Chizuru-chan…" He whispered and lied her in her room before leaving he kissed her forehead .

" Goodbye…" He whispered as he faded away…

He walked towards the angel .

" Are you sure ? " She asked him once again worry inside her eyes .

He nodded smiling " I am . " Then everything turned to black .

_The end_

**_Well , well actually this is a spin off series based on the chapters of The Way Of The Sword , so I hope you enjoy them !_**

**_Please review !_**


End file.
